The long range objective of the range of the High School Student-Teacher Enhancement Program is to increase the number of disadvantaged students in biomedical or behavioral research. High school students and teachers will engage in structural summer research with research faculty at Tennessee State University. The individual experience, along with other activities, will allow both students and teachers to participate and to gain knowledge in health related areas such as genetics, molecular biology, and neuroscience. The program is designed to give high school students personalized, hands-on exposure to research that will stimulate their interest and encourage them to make decisions toward careers in the health sciences. The Enrichment Program will also establish and strengthen partnerships between Tennessee State University and K-12 school by developing mentoring ties among teachers and disadvantaged students, and biomedical/behavioral researchers at Tennessee State University that will result in creating more pathways for disadvantaged students to enter the health science pipelines.